Conversing With The Enemy
by GrandTheftAutumn
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. We all expected it, fanfictionwise, anyways. Well, in Conversing with the Enemy, they finally get together, despite what their friends say, and tragedy ensues. CAUTION: SPOILERS FROM HALFBLOOD PRINCE!


Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. We all expected it, fanfiction-wise, anyways. Well, in Conversing with the Enemy, they finally get together, despite what their friends say, and tragedy ensues. CAUTION: SPOILERS FROM HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters. So please for the love of God, don't sue me!

Conversing With The Enemy 

My seventh and final year at Hogwarts was my most hectic. I was made Head Girl, naturally, and my N.E.W.T. classes were as difficult as ever. With Professor Snape gone, and Professor McGonagall as headmistress, my entire world went topsy-turvy. Dumbledore's Army kept its name, in memory of our fallen leader, and was again in full swing. Harry mourned the loss of his friend, as did all of us, but stayed strong nonetheless. Only those who openly accepted their role as one of Dumbledore's Soldiers were allowed in the D.A. And only we knew the truth of that tragic night. Malfoy came back and denied ever being a part of the massacre. And people believed him. I suppose this story really starts on the Hogwarts Express before the school year began.

"So, Ron," I began, his arm around me, "are you accepting your role as part of the D.A.?"

"Of course," he whispered in my ear. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Ron's kisses were deep and passionate, like nothing I would have imagined out of him. We had started dating over the summer, and things had moved quickly forward from then. We were a happy couple, and felt that nothing could tear us apart. We didn't know how very wrong we were.

I made my way through the train, inspecting progress for the new prefects. They didn't seem to have any trouble with their authoritative roles, and were getting on just fine. I saw Malfoy bullying a first year, and gave him detention. Imagine! First day of school, and a Death Eater has detention! The dirty words he shot my way didn't phase me. I sighed and continued making my rounds.

Harry and Ginny were snuggling close in a compartment, and Luna and Neville were close by, gazing into one another's eyes. The romance on the train was unimaginable. It seemed everyone had found someone. Draco Malfoy was snogging Pansy Parkinson as I walked by, and for some reason, down in the pit of my stomach, I churned. Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown seemed quite cozy, and I couldn't tell where Seamus Finnegan ended and Parvati Patil began.

The past summer hadn't been very good for me. My parents restricted my time with the Order because of everything that had been happening, so that also restricted my time with friends. Harry's summer, on the other hand, had gone unusually well. Within the very few first weeks of summer, he was already at Number 12, Grimmauld Place making arrangements with the Order of the Phoenix. It seemed his aunt and uncle had finally realized Harry was coming of Wizarding age and was able to leave when the mood struck him. So began Harry's summer of fun…

When I finished my rounds, I returned to Ron's compartment. He had that look in his eye when I walked in; that look that said he had that urge. I locked the compartment door behind me, knowing what would happen if we were caught. Ron wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips passionately, taking my robes off as he did so. I surrendered to his masculinity there in our compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Ron and I walked off the train hand in hand when we reached Hogsmeade Station. I smiled sweetly at him, and he blushed. I knew that what had happened in the compartment wasn't planned, and I also knew he was embarrassed about having been a virgin, but I didn't hold it against him. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I all grabbed a carriage together, and rode off up to the school, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for us. She wore new robes of deep purple with moons and stars, much like the robes Dumbledore often wore at the opening feast. It sent a pang through my heart seeing her like that.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore's gone…" I whispered quietly to Ginny.

"Neither can I," she confessed. "Harry's been a mess all summer. I told him he needed a distraction from everything, and that's why we're back together. We'd both figured a romance could take his mind off Dumbledore and Sirius."

I met with Professor McGonagal before the feast to get the term's password, and then sat with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"The password's doxy bites," I told the table once I sat down.

I got comfortable as Professor McGnagall put out the three-legged stool and the Sorting commenced. As Zabini, Tabitha joined the Slytherin table, I rolled my eyes. That was all we needed, another Slytherin. It seemed as though there were more and more very year. We ate our feast, then climbed the stairs up to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, I ascended the winding spiral staircase to my dormitory.

I went through my suitcase and found the letters. Over the summer, I had received a series of "secret admirer" letters that I had, at first, thought to have been from Ron. But, the letters had continued to arrive by owl, even after Ron and I had started going together. I had reread them over and over, and I still could not discover who had sent me these mysterious letters. It was someone from Hogwarts, I knew that, because they seemed to know everything that had gone on in the past few years. I sat there on my bed for hours and read the letters over again.

_Hermione,_

_I know we don't really know each other all that well, but I want to meet you face-to-face, with nothing between us. No more animosity. Once we get back to school, I'll write you. We'll meet, and you'll finally see my face, and you'll know who I am. Just promise me you won't hit me. And this is our little secret. We won't tell Ron._

_All My Love,_

_Your Dirty Little Secret_

I wanted to meet him. I felt like I was being unfaithful to Ron, of course, but I wanted to know who the romantic man behind the handwriting was. Was it a seventh-year? Or someone younger? I didn't much care. I had to meet him.

Just then, a large tawny owl flew into the dormitory window, a letter in its grasp. I took the envelope from its talons and it sat there, as though waiting for a reply. I tore open the envelope, hoping it was from my secret admirer, and, seeing the handwriting, my heart leapt. It was.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Owlery. We have to meet._

_I Love You,_

_DLM_

I couldn't think of anyone with those initials in my excitement. If I had been able to, I don't know if I would have gone. Maybe I would have. Who knows? Life is like that. But now, now I don't regret it at all. I rushed out of the common room, telling Ron and Harry that I was going to take a bath. I darted quickly up to the Owlery, my heart pounding. I didn't know what I would find there, so I took an extra couple of minutes in front of the door to fix my hair and such.

With one last heavy sigh, I flung open the door. The sight that met my eyes was none that I could have imagined. Draco Malfoy turned to look at me, and the obviousness of it filled me. I shivered and my mouth hung open like a fish.

"M-Malfoy?" I stuttered.

"Yeah," he said in return, barely above a whisper, "yeah, it's me. I'm sorry for everything, Hermione. The name-calling, how mean I've been. I was immature, and I had to keep up appearance. I won't deny being a Death Eater. I am. But I'm also in love with you, Hermione. You're the cleverest girl in our year, and you're gorgeous. Please, forgive me for everything and give me a chance."

"You've got to be kidding," I tried to convince myself. I knew he wasn't

"No," he confirmed. "This is real."

He then walked over to me and put his lips on my own. I wrapped my arms around him, not knowing what else to do, and kissed him back. I ran my hands up and down his back. Despite who he was, I enjoyed the kiss… okay, that's an understatement. I had everything you were supposed to have: fireworks, romantic music, pounding heart, sweating palms, the whole deal. I was in love. I no longer cared he was a Death Eater. I just wanted to spend the rest of my natural-born life with him.

And it scared the hell out of me.


End file.
